


把大象装进冰箱需要几步？

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [30]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 相亲梗的后续结局





	1. Chapter 1

从恋爱到结婚需要几个步骤？

首先，你得有一个切实可行的计划。

“所以你们现在是有了个计划，”Braxton说，“但为什么是两年？”他并不是在挑刺，就只是觉得奇怪。

“根据调查数据，那些稳定持久的婚姻，大多数都是在恋爱两至三年时结婚。”Chris说。

“真的？”Braxton还是头一回听说。

“真的？”Solo也惊奇地说。

兄弟俩一起看他，Solo坦然地耸肩。“我真的不知道，我挑了这个时间是因为，好吧，根据我的估算，两年后我就能自由选择要不要离开特工这一行了。感觉上这个空档正适合来做另一个重要抉择，迈向人生的下一个阶段。”

“所以你是打算从一个长约合同跳向另一个长约合同，很合理。”Braxton说。他看看他们，那两个已经转为含情脉脉地对望着，Solo还把手搭上了他哥的。Braxton忽然就觉得自己在这个场景非常多余。

他咳嗽一声，暗示这里还有一个活人，让他们收敛一点。

“那么，这个两年计划的接下来是什么？”

然后，把你们的关系向重要的亲友公开，并把对方介绍到自己的圈子里。

Gaby听他说着那个互相开诚布公的夜晚后续发生的一系列惊吓，毫不客气地嘲笑了他，“我就知道，我早告诉你了，不可能随便什么人都能在自家后院里搞那么大阵仗。”

Solo翻了个白眼。“好吧，你确实有先见之明。我承认我错了。还有一件事，Chris希望了解我都是和什么人一起工作，你介意我跟他提起你们吗？”

Gaby眉毛很怀疑地一挑，“为什么他会想要了解我们？你说过他对别人很不感兴趣。”

这也是Solo觉得稀奇的事，一般来说Chris对其他人都是兴趣缺缺，极少会主动想要去认识什么人。“我不知道，他也没有说更多。”

Gaby似笑非笑地看着他，把他看得莫名其妙。“怎么了？”

“没什么，我只是想看穿你那个在爱情里窒息了的大脑，看看你的智商还有受过的那些特工训练到底都丢到哪里去了，”Gaby说：“Solo，我并不想当恶人，但你的那位亲爱的，他的职业是为跨国黑帮还有各种犯罪分子洗钱，还是个训练有素的杀手，现在他对我们很感兴趣——你不觉得这听起来就很可疑吗？”

Solo愕然。“Chris绝对不会做什么会危及我的事，”他严肃地说，“我可以为他担保。他并不是一个危险的罪犯。”

“但他会和罪犯共事，他也很危险，”Gaby说，“我不是说你识人不明，但你最好问清楚他到底想要做什么。也许他确实很迷恋你，但我不会把自己的安全轻易压在这种事上。”

结果Gaby又一次猜对了。

“你的工作性质决定了你的职业风险，特工出事有很大几率是因为搭档的背叛，”Chris回答他的问题，即为什么他想要知道Solo的搭档是什么人。他把碗碟放进洗碗槽里，Solo愣愣地站在旁边看着他，“我必须要了解你的搭档是什么人，才能对此作出进一步的预案。”

“预案？”

Chris把洗干净的盘子递给他，Solo机械地接过，“一旦你发生什么不测，我必须得知道该去找什么人，谁又该对此负责。”

“我信任我的搭档，他们不是你想象的那种人，”Solo说，这段对话实在是让人不安。谁能想到，他特工生涯里最惊心动魄的对话之一，居然是在他的厨房里发生的。“他们已经和我共事了很多年，他们也早就证明了自己是可以信任的。”

Chris平然地看了他一眼，“你是说，他们从没有因为任何原因辜负过你的信任？”

Solo想起他们刚开始合作时Gaby的双面间谍身份，掩饰地低头，“这不是……总之，我必须信任他们，就像他们也无数次把自己的性命托付给我。”他无力地说，过了一会才意识到自己还攥着那只滴水的盘子。

Chris把盘子拿过去擦干晾起来。“好吧，”他勉强让了步，“我不会要求你交出你搭档的信息，但我还是要你的上级的信息。”

“我猜是因为特工出事也有很大几率上是和上级出错或叛变有关？”Solo认命地说，不过交出Waverly的信息他倒是没多少心理负担。这也是身为长官应该承担的风险之一了对吧。“你想要我在CIA时长官的信息吗？就是问一下，我和他也互相看不顺眼很久了。他从来就不喜欢我。”

他没想到Chris一下子严肃起来。“有多不喜欢？他曾经威胁你或对你造成危险吗？”

……

“互相介绍亲友这部分，我们还是简化为回家见我父母好了。”Solo沉痛地说。


	2. Chapter 2

见家长这一边，画风就终于变得自然起来了。主要是Solo先做了很多准备工作，各种铺垫沟通，第一次见面之后，双方评价都很高。他父母很满意，Chris看起来就是一副非常稳重可靠的样子。

Chris这边的评价则更多基于事实基础。“我读过你父亲公司的财报还有审计报告。”他说，“他们的内控系统也做得很好。”

“你……啥？” Solo懵了：“不，算了，当我没问。”

到了下个月，他父母周末去峡谷徒步时，也就很自然地把他们俩也叫上了。前面他父母甜甜蜜蜜地手拉着手，后面他们俩黏黏糊糊地挨着走，Solo发自内心地觉得世界真美好，生活真甜蜜，还有他的男朋友也真是太讨人喜欢了。

“在我们还是孩子的时候，我父亲也曾经让我们进行类似的活动，”Chris看来也很高兴，虽然脸上看不太出来，他甚至主动提起了他父亲的事。“他一直相信运动训练能塑造人的性格。”

“我非常同意，”Solo的父亲说，他们在瀑布前停下休息，顺便进食补充能量。“你们当年都去了哪里？”

Chris犹豫了一下，还是老实说了：“他会开车把我们送到深山密林里，给我们留下一顿口粮，我们必须靠自己走回去。有时候要花上整整一周才能走出森林。”

瀑布轰鸣中没人接话，Solo的父母完全不知所措地看着他。

“这真是，哇，”Solo打破了沉默，他拉了Chris一把，“我们继续走吧。”

“我吓到你父母了吗？”Chris低声问，他有点不安，“我是不是说错了什么？”

“不不不，别担心，”Solo让他放心，“他们只是需要一点时间来慢慢认识更多的你。不过友情提醒，别告诉我妈妈你父亲当年是怎么训练你的，她会忍不住联想到将来你会想要怎么教育我们的孩子，那可就要引起一场家庭大讨论了。”

Chris猛地顿住步子，把他也拉得一个趔趄。Solo莫名，Chris看来就像脑袋上挨了一记，晕乎乎地看着他。“我们的孩子。”他说。

Solo脑内回放了一下，才意识到自己说了什么，“呃，就是对未来种种可能性的预测之一？我们也不必一定要——”

“我喜欢这个可能性。”Chris说。

Solo咧嘴一笑，“那我们就把它放到‘计划待完成’那个盒子里，不过我先声明，不管我多爱你，我是绝对不会同意你把这种深山密林生存考验照搬过来的。这就是我的底线了。”

Solo说得斩钉截铁，可惜从Chris两眼亮晶晶地看着他的模样，已经先被之前的信息冲昏了头，根本都没听见Solo后面说了啥。

再之后，你们就可以考虑再进一步，搬到一起，为将来的婚姻生活做一个提前预演了。

在谁搬到谁那里这个问题上，他们头一次出现了分歧。Solo不是很想放弃自己的公寓，一来，这里比Chris的地方更舒适方便，二来，Chris也早就进进出出他的公寓，也不存在不适应的问题。

“你还是可以留着你的房车，”他说服Chris，“任何时候你想过去都可以，只是你现在会比之前多花点时间在我这里罢了，你的生活其实并没有太多改变。”

Chris想了想，认可了。Solo走开去处理了些事，再回来时发现Chris正在电脑上浏览着什么。

“这是什么？”Solo好奇地越过他肩膀看，越看越眼熟，“这是公寓大楼的建筑平面图吗？”他忽然明白了Chris想要干什么。“哦不，不，我邀请你搬过来，但你不能用你的监控把整个公寓大楼给覆盖起来。这个地方本身就有一个很周全的安保系统了，还有各种监控设施。”

Chris没回答，只是又敲了一下键盘，跳出一个画面，Solo认出了那个熟悉的电梯角度，他有过点头之交的两个邻居正在电梯前交谈，然后画面闪烁，那两个人大变活人般消失了。

“你看见的是Justine刚刚黑入了大楼的监控系统，篡改了监控画面。”Chris说，“如果有人想要入侵这栋大楼，根本不需要花十分钟就能办到。”

Solo默默让自己从一数到十，然后又倒数了一遍。

“好了，我明白你的观点了。别试着入侵任何地方了，我会搬到你那里去。”

就这样，在经过种种磨合和考验之后，如果你们还没分手，那就差不多能抵达那个预定的终点了。

在他正式晋级为已婚男子之前，Solo非常谦卑地向他周围的人收集了一些关于如何当个好丈夫的建议。

“你想要一个建议？”他父亲说，Solo一直没跟他说过他和他母亲之间的那个对话。“好吧，如果我拿不准什么事，我一般都让你妈做主。还有绝对不要在她的领域质疑她的决定。哦，最重要的是，每天都回家吃晚餐。”

非常发人深省。

“即使结婚了也不要停止当个好情人，”Gaby说，Solo一直很惊讶自己居然是他们三个里最迟结婚的那个，但再想想似乎也很合理，“这两个身份并不会冲突。”

好，记下了。

“当个好父亲，”这一条建议来自Braxton，Solo并没有去问他，他自己给Solo发了条信息。“我知道Chris一定会是个好父亲，你只要能赶上他一半就够了。”

最后连Chris的搭档也来凑了热闹。“支持他的工作，”她给Solo的语音信箱留言道，Solo一开始还以为是恶作剧电话。

他把这些都写下来，给Chris看了，毕竟真正有一票决定权的人是他眼前这一个。

“你怎么看？”Solo问，“有任何想法吗？”

“我可以每天都回家吃晚餐，”Chris说，“我也不会质疑你的决定，但我不知道我能不能变成一个好情人，还有父亲的角色……”

“Chris，”Solo说，难以抑制自己的笑容。“这不是给你的要求，是给我的。你想要我成为什么样的丈夫？”

Chris明白过来，他没有立即回答。Solo等着。

“留在我身边。”Chris慢慢地说，他的喉管都因为紧张而收缩了，“也许未来我们会有分歧，会有争吵，但不管发生什么事，请告诉我该怎么做，我会努力改变，别离开。”

Solo从来不相信一见钟情，那不过是荷尔蒙的作用，是性欲的另一个委婉说法，因为一个神志清醒，理智健全的人怎么能在一个心跳的瞬间就能确认自己完完全全义无反顾地爱上了某个人。直到这一刻。

“我不会离开。”他保证道，Chris在他轻柔的吻中颤抖起来，“我会留在你身边。”

End


End file.
